


Za górą, za chmurą, za drogą

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Filk, Fluff and Angst, Foe Yay, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Romans Triss i Lamberta, według ballady śpiewanej przez bardów Jaskra i Priscillę.Tytuł (i sporo tekstu) ze Skaldów "W żółtych płomieniach liści".
Relationships: Lambert/Triss Merigold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska





	Za górą, za chmurą, za drogą

W zimnym wiedzmińskim siedliszczu,  
Merigold złości się ślicznie,  
grudzień ucieka za grudniem,  
styczeń nam stuka za styczniem.

Z przedwiośniem wielkie poruszenie,  
wiedźmini na szlak wyruszają,  
i wie to tylko Przeznaczenie,  
czy znów powrócą, czy dotrwają.

Znów na północy wojna runie,  
będą się magów ważyć losy:  
byle by zniknąć, przemknąć w tłumie,  
gdy tłum chce zawlec ich na stosy.

Mewa już czeka na polanie,  
i na kominku ogień gore,  
a mnie brakuje, drogi panie,  
tej rudej wiedźmy z Mariboru.

Lecz nie rozczulaj się Lambercie,  
nie smęć się, wiedźmin wszak nie płacze,  
ja jeszcze z wiosną cię odwiedzę,  
ja jeszcze z wiosną cię zobaczę.


End file.
